The present invention relates to a bottle carrier. More particularly, it pertains to carrying bottles in a paperboard carrier and preventing the bottles from falling out when the carrier is tipped.
The use of bottle carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, carriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding bottles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. Some have open tops that allow bottles to fall out when the carrier is tipped. Others have a closed top which has to be torn away before access to the bottles can be obtained.
By way of example, prior art patents relating to carriers include, U.S. Pat. No. 5,5595,291 to Negelen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,364 to Broskow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,901 to Harrelson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,325 to Sykora; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,294 to Graser; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,072 to Lemon.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bottled carrier for carrying bottles and preventing the bottles from falling out when the carrier is tipped.
In this respect, the bottle beverage carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying bottles and preventing the bottles from falling out when the carrier is tipped while at the same time allowing machine loading and easy access to the bottles within the container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bottle carrier for carrying bottles and preventing the bottles from falling out when the carrier is tipped, but still allowing easy access to the bottles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.